


Early Morning Meetings

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ's meeting with Hotch interrupts an important question from Rossi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Meetings

“Hotch, the woman has called me six times since lunch. Six! I told her I would get back to her as soon as I had time to review her case,” JJ explained, rolling her eyes. “How does she expect me to get anything done if she's calling me constantly?”

“I understand,” he replied, patiently. “Just... try your best.” Hotch turned back towards his office. “And, uh, don't answer the phone.”

JJ chuckled as she watched him walk away. She paused when she saw Rossi's scowling face standing at the railing above her. “What's up, Rossi?”

He scowled. “Can I speak to you in my office?”

“Sure,” she sighed. She rolled her eyes when he abruptly turned and walked back into his office. JJ shut the door behind her when she reached the office. “What do you need?”

“Where were you this morning?” he growled into her ear, pressing her front against the door. She didn't even know he was behind her.

JJ took a steadying breath. “I had an early morning meeting with Hotch.”

Rossi blew hot air across her air. “Seems that you've been having quite a few early morning meetings with Hotch lately.”

“Well, he's been trying to keep the evenings free for Jack.” She bit her bottom lip as his hands began to wander. “You're not jealous, are you?”

“Jealous that my girlfriend of fourteen months keeps leaving our bed to meet with the boss that she proclaimed to once have a crush on?” Rossi sucked her earlobe between his teeth, grinning at the gasp she gave off. “Never.”

JJ pushed against him. “What are you doing? We're at work!”

He nodded. “Well, I had planned on doing this this morning, but someone went and ruined my plans.”

“Dave!” she hissed. “Let me go. I'm not doing this here. I have a case to review and phone calls to return.”

“Oh, come on,” Rossi practically begged. “Just a little something something.”

JJ elbowed him in the chest. “No!”

He took a step back and turned her around. He winked before dropping to one knee. He grabbed her left hand. “JJ-”

“What are you doing?” she demanded, her face tinging pink.

“Jennifer Ann Jareau,” Rossi breathed out, nervously, “I love you. I am in love with you and I went to spend the rest of my life with you and with Henry. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Opening and closing her mouth several times, JJ finally replied, “Are you serious?”

Rossi's eyes twinkled. He had anticipated some resistance from her. “Completely.”

“There's something I need to tell you,” she confessed.

“What?” Now, Rossi was confused and he felt his heart droop.

JJ ran her hand through her hair. “I, uh, I'm... Well, here's the thing: I'm pregnant.”

Rossi's jaw dropped. “You're what?”

“Pregnant. That's why I've been meeting with Hotch. So we could come up with a plan for taking me out of the field since he was so mad when I was pregnant with Henry.” She was rambling now and she knew it. “I only found out a few days ago and I know I should have told you, but I was just so surprised. We never talked about having kids and I'll understand if you don't want-”

“JJ!” Rossi interrupted, forcefully. “I can't wait to have a baby with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really!” he laughed. “Now, I think you have a question of mine to answer. And I've waiting down here a bit long. My knees are starting to cramp!”

JJ ran her hands down the side of his face. “Of course, I'll marry you.”

Rossi let out a whoop as he stood. He pulled her into a hug before kissing her senseless. Rossi placed his hand over her middle. “Do you think we should get married before or after the baby is born?”

“What do you think about lunchtime down at the courthouse?”

Rossi thought his heart would burst with happiness. He gave her a single nod before flinging the door open. “Hotch!”

END


End file.
